


Before the Master There Was the Apprentice, Before the Apprentice There Was the Child

by NoSoundAllEcho



Series: Warming a Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Young Douxie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: An AU where Merlin took Douxie in much younger, and rather than being his Master he was more of his fatherThis is the first part to a series I'm writing because Skrael has potential, but he won't be mentioned in this.
Series: Warming a Frozen Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Cruel Knight

Hisirdoux was young, he wasn't sure how young, but he was young enough that some of the kinder townsfolk took pity on him and fed him when they saw him alone on the streets. Some of them would even give him extra for Archie. He was definitely young enough that he shouldn't be alone on the streets, but he couldn't do anything about that. Thus on the streets he stayed, and on days like today when no kind soul had appeared, he had to find a way to feed himself. So alone he sat, watching the stalls in the market while he waited for an opportunity. Eventually one came, the man selling fruit turned from his stall to restock, and the young wizard muttered a quiet spell. "Veni ad me." (Come to me.) A nearly invisible bolt of blue light shot forth and encased an apple, which swiftly began floating towards the small wizard. With practiced stealth he caught the fruit in his bag before standing to find somewhere to hide and eat. Alas the moment he began to rise he felt the tip of a blade press against his neck, had he been older he would have known better than to use magic so close to the castle, but the boy was young and only barely spoke the strange tongue of the people in Camelot. Fear bubbled up in the child's chest and he backed into the wall, hastily apologizing in the only language he really knew, the tongue of magic. "Paenitet! Et posuit eam! Et non nocuerunt mihi placet!" (I'm sorry! I'll put it back! Please don't hurt me!)

The man holding the sword didn't care to listen to the boys pleas, instead only responding with a cold voice. "You dare to use magic in Camelot boy? Sorcery is outlawed! And do you know what the punishment for sorcery _is_?" The knight didn't give the boy time to answer, not that he understood the words he spoke. "Death." This word, even the small boy who knew only the language of spells understood well. With tear filled eyes he stopped fighting. He had protected himself in fights before, but he only reached this strangers _knee_ , there was no way he could fight him. But before the knight could cut short the child's life another voice cut through the crowd.

"Halt sir, you dare kill a _child_ in the name of the King?" The man who spoke was tall, though everyone seemed so to the young wizard. He held a staff, and had a look in his eyes like he was ready to kill. He marched over to the knight pointedly aiming his staff towards the pair to cast a protection spell over the boy in case the stray knight tried anything.

"L-lord Merlin! I meant no insult to the king! But the boy used magic! It's the law!" The knight made no move to remove his sword, clearly hoping the wizard would give him permission to snuff out the boys short life. The wizard, Merlin, however was not going to budge on the matter. Execution was one matter, but this was murder, and it was not going to happen on his watch.

"And how exactly do you think the civilians would react to a Camelot knight slaughtering a child over an _apple_? Even Arthur is not so cruel, the child will be my apprentice, and if you lay a finger on him you will be the one being executed." Merlin spoke with such confidence, though the boy couldn't understand what he said, he trusted in the man who had stopped the knight. With Merlin's harsh words the knight sheathed his sword and stalked away, in search of another innocent civilian to terrorize no doubt, and Merlin knelt down to check if the child was hurt. "What's your name boy?" Merlin clearly expected a response, but the boy couldn't understand a word, though he suspected boy meant himself.

"Nescio quid dicunt..." (I don't know what you mean) The boys voice was quiet, and shaky, and he prayed the strange wizard would know the tongue of magic. Luckily for him, Merlin nodded calmly and repeated himself, this time in the boys own familiar tongue.

"Quod nomen tibi est?" (What's your name?) Merlin's voice was gentle as he spoke to the frightened child, whose mind was flooded with relief as the stranger spoke words he _understood_.

"Hisirdoux nomen meum." (My name is Hisirdoux.) He seemed slightly more confident in his own tongue, but the clear anxiety still lingered. His cat/dragon familiar Archie nuzzled his cheek in an attempt to calm him, one that only barely worked. Merlin looked kindly on the boy, but he did not smile as he spoke.

"Vis venire mecum vivet? Possum docere vos quam utor vestri magicae." (Would you like to come live with me? I can teach you how to use your magic.) At Merlin's question the boy nodded his head, though anxiously. If this stranger could teach him how to use magic, that could be very helpful indeed. And if he merely wished to kill him, well then why hadn't he done so already or merely let the knight do so for him? The child was sure it couldn't be any worse than the others who had taken him in over the years. And so Hisirdoux, Archie and Merlin returned to the castle together with a new life ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually speak Latin, and merely have a passing knowledge. All of these translations were done through google translate so if anyone thinks I have something wrong please let me know so I can fix it!


	2. The Kind Wizard (The Scary King)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes his new apprentice to meet the king, and finds a new role thrust upon him when Morgana speaks up.

Hisirdoux stood beside Merlin silently, trying desperately to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Merlin however had other plans, and promptly moved slightly behind the boy as though to show him off. "Your Majesty, earlier today I found one of your knights, preparing to end this child's life on the spot over a harmless bolt of stray magic. A child who doesn't know our language, and had no way to know of our laws, let alone how to control his own magic." Merlin knew that was a lie, the boy had surprisingly good control, but were he to tell the King the boy had been caught *stealing* this conversation would likely go much less smoothly. "As I'm sure you're aware, mindless slaughter of a child who couldn't be more than six or seven, would give the citizens a terrible view of the royal family. Thus I stepped in and have decided to take the boy in as an apprentice, teach him to harness his magic and use it for the good of Camelot. I present to you young Hisirdoux, my new apprentice." Merlin spoke with certainty, ensuring the King new that this was merely a courtesy, the boy would be staying with Merlin regardless of the Kings wishes.

Lady Morgana had other plans, and she promptly made them known. "You said it yourself Merlin, the boy couldn't be more than seven. He doesn't need a master, he needs a _father_. Teach him magic yes, but teach him more than just that. The boy needs someone to raise him, he needs someone to _love_ him, you know as well as I that you won't get another chance to have a son." Merlin stood in shock as the Kings sister, and his own previous Apprentice, told him to raise the boy as his own. He made to explain that he had no desire to raise a child but before he could open his mouth he felt a tug at his hem, and he knew he was doomed.

"Merlin dicunt illi quid?" (Merlin, what did they say?) The boy had clearly not picked up on what had been said, and yet Merlin didn't have it in him to lie to the child, nor to deny him. Instead Merlin knelt down beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder before he answered.

"Non possum te incolumem custodiat, et docebit te." (I can keep you safe, and teach you.) Hisirdoux nodded and returned to his silence, he hoped his new teacher could teach him the language of this land, he felt so helpless understanding nothing. The King glared down at the small child, but said nothing, the death of a child this small would only bring him trouble. If the boy proved to be more trouble than he was worth, everyone knew he could have him executed when he was older. When he eventually nodded Merlin promptly led the child up to his own room. "Sed non lecto parce mihi ut sis hac nocte somnum." (I don't have a spare bed yet, so you'll have to sleep here.)

Hisirdoux spoke with quiet uncertainty "Quid de te?" (What about you?) though Merlin didn't notice the child was shaking and trying desperately to hold back his anxiety. Thoughts and memories filled his head, angry voices, hands so hot they burned, hands touching him everywhere. He could hear the strange tone in their voices, but they weren't saying anything at all. He could feel his body reacting to touch that he knew wasn't really there. He could feel so much hurt, so much fear, he knew he needed to quell it, but he remembered so well how the last time he'd been made to share a bed with a new guardian had went. He couldn't help but fear this would end the same. Merlin's voice finally broke him out of his trance.

"Et mane consurgens et quidam investigationis. Non opus est tibi ut multo quam quasi somnus agis." (I'll stay up and do some research. I don't need the sleep as much as you do.) Merlin gently helped the child into the large soft bed before speaking again. "Ego vado vos accipere cibum preferences quid?" (I will go get you some food, any preferences?) Hisirdoux shrugged quietly, not daring to push his luck. Merlin looked sad, he hated to see the boy still so clearly terrified. He looked to the boys strange familiar who much to Merlins surprise responded for the boy.

"He likes bread, but he hasn't had any fruit or dairy in a very long time, I don't know if he's *ever* had meat. I prefer salmon but I'll eat anything. Fair warning that if you don't bring food for me he'll give me his, no matter how much I complain that he needs it more. A pain really, I'm a dragon I can handle hunger far longer." The cat, dragon? sat next to Hisirdoux, clearly protecting the boy as he spoke for him.

"You can speak?" Merlins voice was laced with confusion but before long his composure returned. "I'll return with food for the both of you, I'm not going to try to take in the boy and starve his familiar. Wizards haven't had familiars in many years, you two clearly have a special bond." The creature scoffed rather loudly, looking highly offended.

"Excuse you sir, _he_ is the familiar. And my name is Archibald, I'd much rather you call me such." Merlin really wasn't sure if he should be surprised, the creature, Archibald, was wearing _glasses_ after all. But after a quick acknowledgment he was off either way. The child clearly needed to eat, and Merlin was not going to let the boy starve.

  
When Merlin returned he had a tray full of food, a goblet, and a bowl all prepared for Hisirdoux and Archibald. He knocked quietly on the wall to make his presence known. "Feci prandium cibum patera Archibaldus latus. Try manducare tardius, ita non adepto infirmos." (I brought dinner, the side with the bowl has food for Archibald. Try to eat slowly so you don't get sick.) Hisirdoux nodded quietly and carefully sat up in the bed. "Sorry that there isn't more salmon, the cooks were starting to run low and had to leave you some tuna as well. They're going to start stocking more salmon to make sure you always have some." Archibald's eyes widened in awe but he didn't complain, instead quickly slurping down the raw fish before moving to happily drink the mixture in the bowl. Morgana had mentioned once that most cats actually couldn't handle milk very well, so Merlin had mixed the milk with some water in hopes of making it easier on Archibald's stomach. Hisirdoux on the other hand ate slowly, looking up to see if Merlin had moved every couple seconds. Merlin was just glad he seemed to enjoy the food, even making a happy noise when he bit into a piece of cured meat. When he'd finished the meat he actually smiled and made a happy little clap before continuing with his meal. When he finished he happily returned to his sleep and Archibald moved to lay on his chest, not speaking until he could feel Hisirdoux's breath slow with sleep.

"If you even _think_ about touching him I will rip off all of your limbs. I couldn't protect him from the monsters before, I will protect him now." And though Merlin wished to ask for clarification, Archibald was not willing to give it, instead he simply curled up and pretended to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost certain most of the Latin in this chapter is long, thankfully it's the last chapter where Douxie only speaks Latin.


	3. The New Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy references to child m/lestation and r/pe. Please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable. This chapter can absolutely be skipped, please stay safe.
> 
> Merlin accidentally brings up Douxie's past during a lesson, not knowing how to help he sends Morgana in to console the traumatized child.

3 months into Hisirdoux's stay with Merlin, and his English had improved greatly. Currently Merlin was helping him go over the words for relationships, he had already learned 'mother' 'brother' 'sister' 'aunt' 'uncle' and 'cousin' but neither of the wizards knew the weight of the next word on their lesson plan. "Your next word is father, do you know what that means Hisirdoux?" The boy thought back and soon had tentative words on his lips.

"I've, heard that before... Is it, no no we already did that word that was uncle..." Hisirdoux was racking his mind for information, but it felt like something was blocking him from finding it. He had been great at the work so far, even Merlin had been amazed at how quickly he grasped it, but something wouldn't let him find this word. His mind had locked it off, but why?

"A father is one of your parents Hisirdoux, he is the man who raises you, _Pater_ " And with that word alone one could see the immediate change in the child. His eyes widened, muscles tensed, and he clenched his legs together so tight one could see it. "What's wrong boy? Are you feeling well?" The signs would be obvious to anyone who knew, but Merlin had never seen anything like this and simply thought the boy was feeling ill. In a way he was right, Hisirdoux had never felt more ill in his short life.

"L-lady Morgana called you that, said you would be..." Hisirdoux shoved himself back against the wall, curling in on himself and holding his legs as tight as he could. "P-please, don't hurt me, please don't,, I don't want... it always hurts so much..." His panicked protests slowly became quiet wheezes and he was soon completely collapsed, weakly giving up his attempts to flee.

"Hisirdoux, my boy what on earth do you think a father does?" Merlin moved to place a comforting hand on his apprentice's shoulder but was shocked to find that Hisirdoux immediately dropped his head and, spread his legs. Archie hissed angrily at the sight but Merlin promptly pushed the child's legs back together. "I'm not going to hurt you Hisirdoux, I am here to *protect* you. To teach you and to care for you, you will be safe under my protection." Merlin's gentle grip attempted to ground the panicking child, but proved only to further his misconception of his new guardians intent. With teary eyes Hisirdoux spread himself wide and whispered a quiet plea.

"Please, just, please get it over with... please..." Hisirdoux had suspected this might be why the other wizard wanted him, and by now he was willing to accept his fate if it meant he'd still get fed. Merlin however wanted no such thing, and pulled the child into his lap where he could keep him from opening himself up like this. He kept the boy pulled tight as he spoke.

"I have no intention of doing anything to you my boy, what your father did to you is not the mark of a true father. He was clearly a cruel man, and I wish I could have taken you far away from that sooner. You don't deserve to be treated like that..." The wizard didn't think how all this physical contact might hurt the boy more, he had no experience with situations like this and just wanted to keep the boy from acting like such. Archie was angrily hissing and trying to pull his familiar from the other wizards grip, and before long Hisirdoux was relinquished to Archie's protection, while Merlin made to leave "Take care of him Archibald, he's been through far more than my magic can heal." soon after Merlin closed the door Archie began to shift his shape, growing into a humanoid shape, perhaps ten years old if he were human. He wrapped warm arms around the smaller boy and gently worked to comfort his little familiar.

"It's okay Douxie, I'm here to protect you. Merlin has no intention of hurting you like the monsters from before, but if he does anything to make you uncomfortable I will stop him. I won't let anyone harm my familiar." Archie softly ran his strange human fingers through his familiars hair, comforting the child who curled into his dragons chest. Archie carefully lulled the boy to sleep, cradling him protectively. "I love you Douxie, please don't ever forget that." And as the two magic users held each other, they slowly drifted into quiet but angry dreams.  
  


When the two awoke Archie had returned to his usual form and was cradled in his familiars warm arms. Hisirdoux silently pet Archie, glad for the pleasant feeling of soft fur under his hands. "Archie, do you really think Merlin doesn't want to..." His quiet voice trailed off, he didn't know a word for what his own father had done. "Doesn't want to hurt me?" Archibald purred softly and nuzzled against the boys jaw before nodding slightly. The boys lay like that until they heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Hisirdoux, it's Morgana, may I come in?" Hisirdoux looked to the door anxiously but eventually let a quiet acknowledgement out. Morgana opened the door gently and moved to sit next to him on the small bed. "It's okay if you're afraid, but I promise I won't hurt you. And if I do anything you don't like Archibald has full permission to torch me on the spot." She lightly pat the familiar's head before continuing. "I know some very cruel people have hurt you, and I'm sorry I can't take away all that pain, but I can tell you that it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to deserve what happened to you, and the monsters who hurt you were never in the right. I know you probably won't believe me, I know they probably told you that you had earned it, that it was your punishment, but they were lying. They were sick, and they hurt you because it made them feel better, but they should know better than to take joy in another's pain. You're a brilliant young child, and you deserve to be protected and loved not attacked." Morgana kept her voice calm and gentle, but it was clear that she was seething with quiet rage at the people who had harmed this kind child. Hisirdoux didn't say anything, but he quietly crawled from his spot over towards Morgana and laid his head on her lap closing his eyes and letting her comfort him. Morgana kept her movements slow and noticeable, gently resting her hand on Hisirdoux's shoulder. Once she was sure he had gotten used to the gentle weight she began rubbing small circles with her thumb while she hummed a quiet lullaby. 

_"I see the moon, the moon sees me_  
 _shining through the leaves of the old oak tree_  
 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_  
 _shine on the ones I love._  
  
 _Over the mountain, over the sea,_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the light that shines on me_  
 _shine on the ones I love._  
  
 _I hear the lark, the lark hears me_  
 _singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the ones I love,_  
  
 _Over the mountains, over the sea_  
 _back where my heart is longing to be_  
 _Oh, let the lark that sings to me_  
 _sing to the ones I love."_

Morgana's voice was delicate as she sang, swaying lightly to the tune of the song. Before long the young boy who lay curled up in her lap and the cat curled up in his arms had both drifted off into a now peaceful sleep. Their new sister protecting them from a world so filled with pain.


End file.
